girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-06-30 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "What is..." --Zola Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- She's got to die? thats not good. Agathahetrodyne 03:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I love that the face that's telling us that Agatha Heterodyne has to die is the face of...Agatha Heterodyne. Identity is always so...fluid in this universe. Luckyblackcat 06:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay Zola's an idiot. Gil has already stated his policy on idiots. I want to see him save her one more time. If she is to be upgraded villian wise she needs to do it of her own free will. Rej ¤¤? 08:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Like Zola (who was gloating a few comics back), Lucrezia has never read the Evil Overlord's List. She needs to act, not explain. Argadi 08:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) True, but we've been running around without exposition for what...a year now? More? We really do need her to talk. Renidar 14:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : What if for some technical reason the victim must know what's going to happen to them? It could be that the parts of their brain associated with will and resisting possession have to light up for the machine to work or something. Lu's preface to her remarks makes it sound like she considers the explanation tiresome but necessary. Mskala 10:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) We tend to forget their are other forces. zeetha can defeat her and reattach the necklace,. othar can capture her , higgs can also beat her and knows much more that he's telling, actually he doesnt say much at all. and what the heck is a beacon engine and why is zola so afraid of it ? Agathahetrodyne 19:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) We now know the plan is to kill Agatha but we still don't know if the plan is to put Agatha into Zola and kill them both or to jump ship into Zola and kill the original Agatha. If the plan is to put Agatha into Zola, I wonder if Lucrezia will end up escaping in Agatha's body leaving Agatha and Zola as reluctant room-mates. Thats going to confuse their relationship with Gil. SBooth 19:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) What I've noticed in Lucrezia talking about Agatha (and I'm pretty sure it was the same back in Sturmhalten) was that Lucrezia has never referred to Agatha by name. Did Bill name Agatha then, does Lucrezia even know it, or is even that cast aside in Agatha's purpose as a 'receptacle' for Lucrezia? Feel free to refute if I'm wrong, but if not, scary biscuits. --HS Yuna 19:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) A pretty young girl being menaced by an evil spark! If only there were some sort of adventurer (preferably of the gentleman variety) to dedicate his life to stopping this sort of thing? But that's assuming the machine will even work. Aaronev was certian that the girl had to be a spark, and as far as we know, Zola isn't a spark. If it is indeed necessary and Lu has overlooked this detail she may be in for a nasty shock. It would be fitting if she found her self, like the castle, trapped in a body "too small" for her mind. Werewolfboy 23:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : Good point about the "doesn't work on Sparks" claim. If that is true (or if Lu believes it to be true), then she is clearly planning to transfer Agatha out. Argadi 23:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : That makes more sense. Assuming that Zola's brain would be "too small," Lucrezia would basically kill them both if she jumps over there. Although that would be a deliciously ironic death, it would be a bit of an anti-climax. The main bad guy killed herself...and one of the minor villains...by accident...without any intervention from the heroes? Renidar 00:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Lucretzia invented this technology, and Aaronev had the maching assembled incorrectly (If a beacon engine is another name for the mind-transferrence machine). She's hardly likely to make a mistake like that. Rancke 08:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : The evil spark is far prettier than the young girl this time around though. And perhaps Othar will simply not realise that Agatha is in fact someone else. Synalon Etuul 16:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Something I am wondering about - THE LOCKET. Did Barry know about Lucrezia's possession of Agatha, or was suppression of Lucrezia's personality a side effect of suppressing Agatha's sparkiness? --BB-VA 22:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page